Tu, Mi Querida Adolescente
by Criying Is Beautiful
Summary: ¿Como es el amor entre dos adolescentes... de razones y corazon totalmente diferentes?
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO. **

**Aerith Gainsborough.**

**L**a lluvia arremetía contra los cristales de las casas de manera efusiva y descontrolada. No había ni un alma en las calles cubiertas de barro y agua.

-Entonces, ¿tendremos que cambiarnos de casa, incluso? - le pregunté a mi madre adoptiva, Elmyra.

-Si. Ese es el plan. - dijo, intentando restarle importancia al asunto con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante.

"_Ese era el plan"._ Vale. No me resultaba difícil cambiarme de una casa a otra, no era cuestión de un problema de estancias. Era un problema de _adaptación._

Era demasiado tímida, me costaba hacer amigos - de hecho se podía decir que no tenía ninguno - y podía pasarme callada las 24 horas del día, pero tenía una madre en la que confiar, por tanto, se reducían a 20.

-Entiendo - musité. - Pero sabes lo que me cuesta hacerme un hueco en el instituto, mamá. -esa quizá sería la única queja que escucharía salir de mi boca.

-Lo sé, cariño - colocó dos platos sobre la encimera y luego cogió la ensaladera.

Giré la cabeza y fijé la mirada en una revista colocada sobre la mesita de madera, cuya portada traía a una jovencita de 20 años, esbelta, rubia y de espléndidos ojos azules. ¡Ojalá pudiera ser como ella, parecía tan extrovertida! Pero tenía que conformarme, aparte de con mi timidez extrema, con mi cabello castaño largo, que últimamente había decidido dejar suelto, mi piel morena y mis ojos grandes y verdes.

La gente me decía que era muy bonita, incluso bella. Yo no sabía que pensar sobre eso, pues en ocasiones, solía tener un poco de baja autoestima, aunque ese no era un gran problema para mi, puesto que podía controlarlo y sacar lo mejor de mi.

-Pero no te preocupes. Son gente humilde y buena. -me tranquilizó mi madre, poniendo el plato de ensalada frente a mi y acariciándome el cabello.

Al menos me reconfortaba eso.

**Cloud Strife.**

**S**ol, sol y mas sol era lo único que se veía en el cielo aquellas últimas semanas, a pesar de que estábamos en invierno. Pero según los listillos de los meteorólogos, se esperaban grandes nevadas, cosa que me destrozaba los planes para las semanas siguientes.

Zack se sentó a mi lado, con una esplendida sonrisa en su rostro. Las gotas de agua de mar caían por su rostro y corrían hasta la punta de su cabello.

Éramos unos rebeldes. En 15 años que teníamos cada uno, habíamos repetido dos cursos, pasábamos, literalmente, de los estudios, habíamos faltado el respeto a demasiados profesores y nos gustaban las bromas, normales y pesadas. Pero al menos éramos felices.

-¿Has escuchado eso, lo de la chica nueva? - preguntó Zack, mientras dejaba la tabla de surf a un lado y se tumbaba a tomar el sol.

Ladeé un poco la cabeza.

-¿Chica nueva? - inquirí.

-Si.

-Bueno, algo he oído. - dije, volviendo a poner la cabeza en línea vertical.

-Tengo curiosidad. ¿Tu no? - dijo, sonriente.

-Algo. - reí un poco.

Definitivamente, éramos felices.

**Fin Del Prologo.**

**Bueeno! Nueva historia! ¿Qué os parece? Espero que os gusten este estilo de historias, para mi son de las mas bonitas que hay. Bueno, bsos! (L)**


	2. Llegada

**CAPITULO 1 : Llegada.**

**Aerith Gainsborough.**

**L**legó la noche, y con ella mi creciente preocupación por el día de mañana. Sabía que sería sábado cuando llegáramos y que no tendría que encontrarme con un cupo de estudiantes curiosos nada mas llegar.

Cogí la maleta algo desgastada -por la numerosa cantidad de viajes realizados al extranjero - y coloqué cuidadosamente las primeras prendas de ropa.

Al menos tendría dos días y medio para mentalizarme sobre lo que suponía aquel cambio. Quizá estaba exagerando un poco, pero yo era así y parecía que no iba a cambiar nunca.

Tampoco quería.

Eché un poco más de ropa en la maleta, cada vez más nerviosa. Cada prenda de ropa acrecentaba mi acritud.

Guardé unas cuantas pertenencias mas en la maleta. En una hora saldríamos para quizá… nunca volver.

Paramos en medio de la carretera a tomar un poco el aire. Aun quedaba bastante para llegar al lugar al que íbamos. Nuestro pueblo estaba en plena montaña, y para llegar a la ciudad - donde se encontraba el aeropuerto - había que recorrer muchos kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Quieres agua? - preguntó Elmyra. En ese momento me sentí sin ganas de absolutamente nada. Quería volver a casa, tumbarme a leer una revista frente al crepitante fuego de la chimenea o quizás ver nevar a través de la ventana.

-No, estoy bien. - mentí. - Creo que voy a volver al coche. -musité, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y sentándome en el sillón de cuero.

Noté la mirada preocupada de mi madre, que, por culpa de mis nervios, me atosigaba cada vez más.

Decidí esperar un poco más, hasta que mi madre se sentó en su asiento y aceleró el coche.

La nieve, que por la parte en la que vivía había en grandes cantidades, había desaparecido completamente cuando llegamos a la ciudad, dejando paso a un sol radiante y a un calor realmente sofocante. ¡Se acabó! Tocaba despedirse del frío.

De la casa. En fin, de todo lo que había vivido allí.

La terminal del aeropuerto estaba abarrotada de gente. La multitud se agolpaba en diferentes puntos de la terminal. Había demasiado bullicio. Me estresaba, pero tenía que hacerle frente y acostumbrarme. Era un punto en la lista de cambios.

Para cuando llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, ya había anochecido. El viernes se había pasado volando con tantas tareas pendientes.

La nueva casa - a diferencia de la antigua - era más amplia. Tenía un saloncito con flores bajo la ventana, tras la cual entraba la luz de la luna, restada por la luz de la lámpara del techo. Había un televisor, un sofá y un silloncito. La cocina también era amplia, y estaba unida al comedor. También tenía muchas ventanas por las que entraban grandes rayos de luz.

En el piso superior, habían cuatro habitaciones : la de matrimonio, de un color beige con bonitos adornos blancos, la de huésped, de color verde pardo, el dormitorio, de una tonalidad celeste y el cuarto de baño. Y en el tercer piso se encontraba la azotea.

Lo mas que me gustó, fue que tenía un jardín enorme. El resto, podía considerarse normal. Quizá… demasiado.

El sábado también se fue rápido. La mayor parte de la mañana ocupamos el tiempo en limpiar y colocar nuestra ropa y las pertenencias. El mediodía lo pasamos en el supermercado y en un restaurante. La tarde la pasamos en una junta de bienvenida que habían organizado los vecinos más próximos frente a nuestra casa. Y la noche la pasamos viendo televisión. Ah, también habíamos comprado los libros que necesitaba y algunos cuadernos mas.

La idea de comprar algo relacionado con el instituto, me asustaba. Pero a la vez, me emocionaba.

Me gustaba estudiar, debía admitirlo. Descubrir cosas nuevas (sobretodo las relacionadas con la naturaleza) era algo que me llenaba, que me hacía sentir bien.

Pero el problema eran algunos tipos de alumnos. Los que les encantaba burlarse de la gente.

Por suerte, yo no había sufrido (en todos mis años de colegio y los pocos de instituto) ningún tipo de burla o agresión por parte de mis compañeros. Más bien, me dejaban tranquila y pasaban de mi al cien por ciento. Quizá fuera lo mejor, puesto que tampoco me gustaba ser una sufrida.

Di una vuelta mas en la cama y me quedé dormida.

**Cloud Strife.**

**DOMINGO.**

**M**e senté en uno de los bancos, mirando el atardecer. Mañana tenía que ir a clases otra vez.

¡Qué cansino resultaba todo! Vale, estábamos en octubre, llevábamos tan solo un mes de clase y no debería de sentirme así. Pero eso era algo imposible. Y no me iba a esforzar en conseguir nada. Era como exprimir una naranja podrida.

Zack tiró una piedra lejos, a el parterre de flores.

-Desde luego… y después te quejas de que te faltan al respeto, Cloud. -dijo Zack en tono serio.

Lo miré fijamente, escrutándolo de arriba abajo con mis fríos ojos azules.

Vale.

Vale.

Vale.

Zack podía ser mi mejor amigo. Mi "hermano". Era el único en quien podía confiar y el único al que podía creer. Luego estaba Squall, otro mejor amigo. En definitiva, tenía dos hermanos ilegítimos.

Pero si había algo que me incordiara, era la actitud de Zack, en cuanto a recordarme errores se refería. Odiaba eso de el, sinceramente.

-Bueno, no dije que Tifa me faltase el respeto. Oh, vamos, ¡es una sabelotodo idiota! Y es realmente irritante. -le espeté, alzando una ceja con sarcasmo.

-Pero tu le dijiste eso. Tu te reíste de ella, ¿recuerdas?

-Solo me quejé de que va de inteligente.

-Bueno, entonces te mereces la respuesta que te dio. - dijo Zack. Parecía algo enfadado.

Oh, no. No podía ser.

-Zack, no me digas que te gusta. Por favor.

Zack se sonrojó levemente.

¡Genial!

**Aerith Gainsborough.**

**L**legar tarde al instituto siendo la nueva era algo realmente difícil. Realmente insultante. Pero de todas las cosas que habíamos comprado, no habíamos tenido la brillante idea de comprar un despertador.

¡Maldita sea!

Llegué a mi clase de segundo curso. Si, tengo 14 años. Escuché al profesor a través de la puerta impartiendo una clase con total normalidad. Justo cuando tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, escuché:

-¡STRIFE! ¡PRESTA ATENCIÓN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! - gritó el profesor. Parecía bastante enfurecido con ese tal Strife.

Me mordí el labio. Quizá sería mejor venir a segunda hora…

"_Se valiente, Aerith" _pensé, dándome ánimos a mi misma.

Pues, adelante.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno! Que os ha parecido? Me ha parecido buena la idea de meter a Squall también, ya veréis porque… espero que a vosotros también os haya parecido buena la idea ^^. **

**Y que tal los caracteres de Cloud y Aerith? Jejejeje, ya sabeis, espero vuestros reviews! *w***

**Bueno, quiero agradecer de todo corazon los reviews de Nyanda y Moka. Sois las unicas que me habeis dejado uno :S ¿Será que me repito mucho? :S ^^ Pero aun asi, me encanta y no por eso dejo de escribir, es más, cuando leo vuestros reviews, me siento mas "en forma" xD. Bueno, besos chicas! **


	3. Tifa

**CAPITULO 2 : Tifa.**

**A**brí la puerta de la clase con suma timidez y con un miedo cada vez más creciente. Cualquier persona normal no sentiría miedo de entrar en un aula. Pero estaba claro que yo no era una persona normal como quería aparentar.

En cuanto entré, los 70 pares de ojos de diferentes colores y tonalidades se concentraron en mi. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer hasta quedarse de un color rojo pasión. Pero lo menos que sentía en aquel momento era pasión.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el profesor, de ojos verde claro y tez morena. Alcanzaría los 40 años de edad.

-Buenos días. -saludó con una cordial sonrisa. No parecía el mismo profesor que, hacia 5 minutos, estaba riñendo a un alumno. -Tu debes de ser la alumna nueva, Aerith Gainsborough, ¿no?

-Si. - musité, devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque la mía no era tan grande, era mas bien pequeña.

-Muy bien. ¿Quieres presentarte a la clase? -al menos preguntaba y no ordenaba una presentación decente. Me quedé callada y el profesor pareció escuchar la respuesta que corría por mi mente. -Bueno, pareces tímida. Mejor que no. Bueno entonces… - dijo, acercándose a mi y pasando una mano por mi hombro. Me sentí reconfortada. -Vamos a buscarte un asiento…

El profesor echó un vistazo por toda la clase, y yo también.

En la primera fila, en la parte extrema izquierda, habían 4 alumnas, las cuales me sonreían con simpatía. Tenían los cabellos castaños, pero de diferentes tonalidades. Los ojos también variaban en su color: verde, azul, azabache y marrón.

En las de la parte extrema derecha habían alumnos y alumnas, que también me sonreían con simpatía. Menos una chica de cabellos negros y bonitos ojos rubí que parecía algo triste y casi cabizbaja. Me llamó bastante la atención que estuviera así.

De las filas del centro, casi hacia el final, habían tres alumnos sentados uno al lado del otro. Destacaban por sus bonitos ojos claros y su belleza. El primero tenía los cabellos de un fuerte tono azabache que contrastaban a la perfección con sus ojos azules y su piel broncínea. El del centro, era rubio, también broncíneo y de ojos de una extraña tonalidad azul, pero que no dejaban de ser bonitos. Era excepcionalmente guapo, quizá más guapo que los otros dos. Pero tenía cara de enfado. Y el ultimo tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azul claro. También era guapo. Pero sin saber por qué, fijé la vista en el rubio. ¿Por qué estaría enfadado?

-Vaya - dijo el profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos. -Allí, al lado de la señorita Lockhart, hay uno. -me señaló a la chica que me había resultado triste. Llegué hasta ella y me senté a su lado. Le sonreí levemente. A pesar de que estaba triste, parecía simpática.

-Hola -dijo en voz baja - Me llamo Tifa. Encantada de conocerte - susurró. Su voz era suave y tranquila.

Quizá era más tímida que yo.

-Yo soy Aerith - susurré, sonrojada. - Igualmente.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente.

De repente, y sin esperarlo, me sentí feliz. Era como si Tifa me estuviera dando una opción de amistad con ella. Costaba tan poco sonreírle…

Habíamos tenido una conexión, eso estaba claro. Y era… emocionante.

-¿De donde eras? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-De Iciclos. - respondí con una sonrisa.

-Oh, yo he ido muchas veces allí por Navidad. -comentó, sorprendida. - No se parece en nada a esto. Midgar es mucha ciudad y pocos bosques, yo diría que ninguno, pero la gente… se esfuerza en decir las cosas como no son.

-Te entiendo.

-Yo siempre he vivido aquí. De todas formas es un buen sitio para vivir. Ya te acostumbrarás, Aerith - sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa. De repente, puso cara de sorpresa - Sabes … -bajó el tono de voz - creo que deberías saber quienes son algunos de esta clase. Ya sabes…

De repente, me estremecí. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué tenia que tener cuidado incluso dentro de mi propia aula? Increíble.

Estaba volviendo a ponerme nerviosa.

-Tranquila, solo son tres. Mira, escucha… - fijó la vista discretamente en la parte central de la clase. Miré yo también. Eran los tres chicos que estaban sentados en correlativa. - Ese, el de pelo azabache se llama Zack Fair. Es un burlón… no le gusta estudiar, es más, lo detesta. ¿Parece un chulito, verdad? Pues no ha tenido ninguna novia. ¿Sabes? Creo que me gusta… -se sonrojó - en realidad es buena persona, pero tiene sus cosas…

El del centro, el rubio de los ojos azules, se llama Cloud Strife. ¡Es guapísimo! Pero tampoco ha tenido novia nunca. Creo que es el mas coherente de los tres, aunque se ha reído de mi alguna que otra vez… de todas formas, es serio y reservado. Pero cuando tiene que burlarse de alguien… lo hace sin piedad. Tampoco le gusta estudiar. Y ese, el de pelo castaño y ojos azules, se llama Squall Leonhart. Es casi igual que Zack, solo que Squall no es tan chulo… Prefiere que lo llamen León, ¡no te olvides! Bueno, creo que eso es todo, Aerith.

-Vaya… - musité.

Pues… ¡menudo expediente que tenían! Pero tanto misterio a su alrededor resultaba realmente atractivo…

La primera, segunda y tercera hora de clase se pasaron bastante rápidas. Entre clase y clase, las alumnas se acercaban para trabar amistad conmigo. Me resultaron bastante simpáticas, pero no tanto como Tifa. No sabía por qué, pero Tifa me resultaba especial.

De vez en cuando, solía echar un vistazo a Zack, Cloud y "León". Entre clases, hablaban animadamente entre ellos, salían del aula a dar largos paseos para luego volver corriendo 20 segundos antes que el profesor.

El recreo lo pasé con Tifa y con otra compañera de clase que también me había resultado especial, y cuyo nombre era Yuffie Kisaragi. Yuffie era mas extrovertida que Tifa, pero también tenía sus puntos de seriedad.

Tuvimos la sexta hora de clase libre. Algunos se marcharon, así que tan sólo quedamos Tifa, Yuffie, Zack, Cloud, León y yo. No sabía porque no se iban ahora que podían. Aunque quizá se fueran pasados cinco minutos mas…

De repente, y a través del rabillo del ojo, vi como uno de ellos nos señalaban. Zack se acercó a mi con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Lo miré fijamente, con expresión seria, pero por dentro me estaba muriendo del miedo.

-Eh, guapa. -dijo con una sonrisita sarcástica. - ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-No - negué. Me tembló un poco la voz, pero me sostuve. Miré a León y Cloud. León estaba mirándonos fijamente, también sonriente, y Cloud nos miraba serio.

-Oh, vamos, ¡diviértete un poco, monada! -insistió.

-¡No!

-Dios - intervino León - Como se nota que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Lockhart - dijo, refiriéndose a Tifa. De repente, Zack se puso serio.

-Bueno, bueno … -esta vez fue Cloud el que habló. -Dejadlo ya, ¿vale? - inquirió Cloud, terriblemente serio.

-Si, vámonos. - Zack me sonrió y echó un vistazo a Tifa. Luego se marcharon.

Me quedé allí parada, a punto de llorar. ¿Por qué eran así?

**Fin del Capitulo!**

**Bueno, hasta aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado! BSOS(K)(L)**


	4. Desconocido

**Capitulo 3: Desconocido.**

**Cloud Strife.**

**M**e sentía extraño. Nunca había hecho algo como lo que acababa de hacer. En realidad, nunca me había detenido a pensar en lo que hacían mis dos mejores amigos. Si, tal vez era eso.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Era la presencia de aquella chica la que me hacía ver las cosas de distinta manera.

**Aerith Gainsborough.**

**D**ecidí que el camino del parque era el mejor. Por el no pasaban muchos alumnos, en realidad no pasaba ninguno, por lo tanto, podría estar sola y tranquila. Me adentré en el parque y me senté en uno de los bancos. Empecé a pensar en el día que había tenido. Mi primer día…

Había empezado agobiante, luego resultaba bueno y al final había acabado estrepitoso. Era como el chocolate para una persona que esta a dieta.

Y todo, por culpa de el. Zack Fair.

Pero no era eso lo que hacía que mi corazón latiera repentinamente, emocionado. Era la presencia de Cloud Strife, el cual salía "a mi defensa" en aquel momento de burla, la que hacía que mi corazón latiese de esa forma.

Tenía que agradecérselo, de eso estaba segura. Tenía, pero no _podía._ La maldita vergüenza, que acababa con mi dignidad por minutos.

Me abracé, con las lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía que cambiar, como fuera.

-¿Estás bien? - me dijo una voz profunda, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Alcé la vista y frente a mi me encontré a un joven, el cual tendría casi la misma edad que Cloud y Zack, cuyo pelo plateado estaba recogido en una cola y el cual tenía unos ojos de un verde centelleante. Era muy guapo.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente. ¿Qué le importaba mi monótona vida? Me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Estaría bien contarle mis problemas a un desconocido?

-Si. No te preocupes. - musité.

-¿Cómo vas a estar bien…-dijo, sentándose a mi lado y secándome una lágrima - … si estas llorando? - compuso una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante.

-No es nada, de verdad. -dije, intentando zafarme de el. Pero me volvió a sonreír.

-Seguro que es algo del instituto, ¿verdad? - lo miré, mientras mi cara delataba que había vuelto a dar en el clavo.

Evité su mirada mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

-A ese sitio va la gente a morir… por eso yo prefiero no frecuentarlo. - se carcajeó, pero desgraciadamente, no logró contagiarme. -Tengo algunos amigos allí… pero también tengo enemigos. - lo miré fijamente y me sonrojé. Por suerte no se dio cuenta puesto que había fijado su vista en algún punto en concreto de la lejanía.

Comenzamos a hablar del instituto. Me enteré que su nombre era Sephiroth, que tenía 15 años y que su pasión eran los experimentos y la ciencia, pero que por problemas familiares, había dejado de frecuentar el instituto. No sabia porque, pero me vi lo suficientemente capaz de animarle a que siguiera acudiendo allí, que eso sería lo mejor para el.

Pasaron dos horas mas y al final, Sephiroth acabó acompañándome a casa, puesto que se había hecho de noche. Tenía suerte, puesto que mi madre ya tenía un trabajo allí y no me iba a llevar una riña por llegar tarde a casa.

-Bueno… - dije, cuando llegamos a mi puerta. - Gracias por acompañarme. - le sonreí. La verdad era que nunca me había sentido así con ningún chico, y casi con ninguna chica exceptuando a Tifa y Yuffie, que eran únicas. - ¿Mañana irás al instituto? - le insté con simpatía.

-Claro. - dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Espero que nos veamos. -dije como despedida. Entré en casa y lo vi marchar por la ventana de mi cuarto.

Tras un suspiro, decidí darme una ducha y hacer mis tareas. Luego cuando llegó mi madre, cenamos y le conté como había ido el día, le hablé de Tifa y Yuffie, pero me "olvidé" de mencionar a Cloud, Zack y Sephiroth. Sería mejor hablarle de ellos en otro momento. Recordar a Zack me haría sentir fatal.

Me tumbé en mi cama, algo cansada pero feliz, recordando a Tifa, Yuffie y … Sephiroth.

Al fin y al cabo, el día no había sido tan… malo.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno… ¿Qué os ha parecido? Jeje, espero que os haya gustado! (L) Y gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Os quiero (L)(L)**


	5. El Juego de la Botella

**Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con esta historia! ^_^**

**Antes que nada, debo deciros que siento mucho la tardanza a la hora de haber actualizado los fics, pero es que quisiera explicaros algo y me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión acerca de esto… **

**Veréis, la verdad es que no sé muy bien como continuar los fics, estoy súper trabadísima y lo menos que quiero es que os decepcionéis… Pero os prometo unos buenos capítulos de ahora en adelante ^_^**

**Sobre todo, quiero agradecer a Nyanda Lawliet y a Moka Kuronuma por seguir alegrándome siempre que subo un capítulo con sus reviews. Gracias chicas, no sabéis cuanto os aprecio! ^_^**

**Bueno y ahora os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste y os divierta. Besos! (L)**

**Capítulo 4. El Juego de La Botella.  
**

Al día siguiente me levanté bastante descansada, y un sentimiento de seguridad recorría mi cuerpo. Bajé las escaleras esperando ver a mi madre, pero no estaba. Me pregunté adónde podría haber salido desde tan temprano, aunque luego recordé que quizá habría salido a buscar trabajo.

Tomé el desayuno, cogí mi bolsa y me fui al instituto.

Hacía un poco de frío, por lo que me abracé a mi misma, deseando que no hubiera ventisca. Y entonces me puse a pensar, y la preocupación que no había aparecido durante la noche anterior, se refugió en mi en aquel momento.

¿Volverían Zack, León y Cloud a molestarme? ¿Tendrían tan poca vergüenza como para "perseguirme" constantemente durante toda la jornada de clase? Esperaba que no, aunque, por lo menos, no iba a estar sola. Tifa y Yuffie estarían conmigo, de eso estaba más que segura.

Llegué al instituto y allí estaba Tifa, radiante, esperando mi llegada. Me saludó con la mano y con una sonrisa. Me instó a caminar hacía un sitio en el que ella se sentaba siempre a esperar a la entrada de clases. Nos sentamos en el banco, y miré alrededor. La verdad es que Tifa había escogido un sitio muy bonito para esperar, era amplio, alrededor habían árboles frutales y hacía un buen clima, refugiadas del frío.

-¿Qué tal ayer? No te noté muy bien después de lo que pasó con Zack… - dijo, algo apenada. La miré, tenía cara de preocupación. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

-No te preocupes, Tifa. Lo mejor es no hacerles caso. Además, no me afectó… tanto. - le aseguré. Ella me miró, ahora un poco más tranquila.

-Quizás tengas razón. - murmuró.

-Oye, ¿y Yuffie? - pregunté, al percatarme de que la inquieta jovencita no aparecía.

-Ah, sí. - dijo, pasándose una mano por los largos cabellos negros - Me llamó ayer por la tarde y me dijo que no iba a poder venir hoy. Dijo no se qué de que tenía que ir a un sitio importante con su padre. - se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. - dije, sonriéndole. Ella me sonrió también, pero de repente puso cara de sorpresa y me miró, pícara.

-¡Ey! Casi se me olvida… - se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante - Cloud Strife… te defendió ayer de Zack. - en ese instante clavó la vista en mi.

El corazón se me encogió y empezó a latir desbocado. Noté mis mejillas enrojecer.

-Bueno, eso lo habría hecho con cualquiera. - dije, sin mirarla. No quería que se diera cuenta de que me había puesto roja.

Hizo un ruidito, como si yo no entendiera nada de lo que pasaba en aquellos mundos.

-No, Aerith. Escucha… - me cogió por los hombros y me miró fijamente. - Cuando digo que Cloud Strife no defiende a nadie, es que Cloud Strife no defiende a nadie. Bueno, exceptuando a Zack y León… a NADIE. - enfatizó, con seriedad. - Aunque una persona tenga mil veces mas razón que sus amigos, el siempre estará con sus amigos. Sin embargo… contigo hizo lo contrario, ¿comprendes? - dijo, enseñándome la lengua, pícara.

-Supongo que si… - dije, agachando la cabeza. Pero en el fondo, y sin saber por que, no quería comprender nada que viniera de Cloud.

**Cloud.**

-Mira, ¡ahí está! - escuché que decía Zack, a medida que iba subiendo las escaleras del instituto con pesadez, aunque no importaba ya. Llevábamos media hora de retraso, ¿así que, qué mas daba?

-Ey, Cloud, creíamos que te habías quedado frito. - dijo León, mirándome con simpatía.

Puse cara de suficiencia, la que mejor me iba siempre.

-Tranquilo amigo. Ya sabes que me gusta llegar el "primero" a todos lados. - dije, con sorna.

-Lo sé - intervino Zack, también sonriente. - Vamos anda, tenemos que divertirnos bastante hoy.

-Ya, ya, me sé el itinerario. - me carcajeé.

Subimos a clase - acto que nos llevó entre 5 y 10 minutos - y entramos en ella sin tan siquiera llamar. El profesor se nos quedó mirando, sorprendido.

-Strife… Fair… Leonhart… tendría que haber supuesto que eran ustedes tres, señores. - dijo el profesor, con cierto asco en su voz a medida que íbamos entrando.

-Ey - dijo Zack - ¿dónde nos sentamos hoy? Estoy un poco cansado de ser el centro de atención, ¿vale? - pronunció aquellas palabras con fingida pena en su voz. León se rió demasiado fuerte y me contagió la risa a mi.

-Cloudina, querida, - dijo León refiriéndose a mi - Toma asiento, por favor, no queremos que te hernies. - dijo ofreciéndome asiento en la última fila.

-Ya voy, mi leonesa. - dije sentándome con una gran elegancia y sofisticación. -Por favor, querida - miré a Zack, el cual se estaba mordiendo el labio para no carcajearse - siéntate a mi lado, ¿si?

-Si querida. - dijo Zack, simulando tener un tono de voz muy agudo. Entonces se acercó a la mesa que estaba al lado de la mía con pasos de ballet y dando vueltas sobre si mismo. Entonces nos reímos los tres con fuerza.

-Bueno, ¡YA BASTA! - gritó el profesor. Nos quedamos callados.

-Guau -dijo León, sorprendido - Vaya vaya, pero que fuerza, ¿eh?

-Sentaos de una vez. - dijo el profesor.

-León, querido mío - esta vez Zack simulaba la voz de un anciano - siéntate, por favor.

Una vez nos hubimos relajado, miré la clase. Estaban los mismos de siempre, Tifa la sabelotodo, y esa chica… Aerith…

La miré fijamente, estudiando sus rasgos, ya que estaba ligeramente girada hacia un lado. No se podía negar que era… hermosa. Tenía un cabello bastante bonito y se notaba a leguas que estaba bien cuidado. Tenía los ojos verdes y grandes, bastante llamativos. Y los labios… eran bastante seductores.

Me pregunté si ella se habría dado cuenta de la impresión que causaba sobre los tíos de la clase. No había ninguno que no se diera la vuelta de vez en cuando para mirarla, o que tirase un lápiz cerca de ella como excusa para tener alguna especie de contacto.

Aunque no sabía de que me quejaba. Si yo no fuera el que era, también habría hecho lo mismo. Pero seguramente ella estaría huidiza conmigo, seguramente pensaría que yo era una persona con la que era mejor mantener distancias.

Hice una mueca amarga. Si acertaba con mis pensamientos, ella se equivocaba totalmente.

Repentinamente, clavó la vista en mi al sentirse observada. Me sonrojé un poco, debido a la profundidad de sus ojos a la hora de mirar, pero me serené rápidamente y aparté la vista, haciendo como que me perdía en mis mundos repletos de musarañas y sueños incumplidos.

Llegó la hora del recreo, y nos pusimos en una esquina, lejos de todos. Me reía de vez en cuando con Zack y León, pero no lograba sacarme de la cabeza los ojos profundos de Aerith.

**Aerith. **

Pasé el recreo tranquilamente junto a Tifa, hablando y contándonos cosas sobre nosotras. Tifa me contó que vivía sola con su padre, el cual estaba siempre trabajando en un bar y con el que, por tanto, tenía poca conversación, pero que aun así lo quería muchísimo. Me dijo que se había vuelto tímida y retraída desde la muerte de su madre, pero que lo había aprendido a superar. Admitió que sentía algo por Zack Fair, pero noté una creciente preocupación cuando me comentó:

-Si algún día yo saliese con Zack, mi padre se enfadaría muchísimo. Todos conocen a Zack y saben como es en los estudios… y estoy segura de que papá no querría eso para mi…

Le sonreí y le dije:

-Habrá tiempo para eso, no te preocupes. - le reconforté con un pequeño abrazo. Ella me miró sonriente cuando nos separamos y dijo:

-Tengo suerte por haber encontrado a una buena amiga como tu Aerith.

-Lo mismo digo. - nos sonreímos mutuamente.

Volvimos a clases en cuanto terminó el recreo, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver al trío dentro de clase antes que a el profesor. Pero hice lo que me había prometido a mi misma y pasé de ellos. Aunque de repente un recuerdo fugaz pasó por mi mente, el de Cloud Strife observándome. Sacudí la cabeza y me lo quité de encima.

La cuarta hora de clases pasó tranquila y rápida, cosa que me hacía feliz, puesto que las Matemáticas nunca me habían gustado.

Llegó la quinta hora. Pasaron 5 minutos, pero la profesora de Lengua no aparecía. Luego 10...12...

Tifa me miró expectante y luego dijo:

-Ahora que me acuerdo… la profesora de Lengua dijo el jueves pasado que no iba a venir esta semana… ¡Qué bien! ¿Verdad? - dijo. Asentí con la cabeza, sonriente, pero luego me acordé de lo sucedido el día anterior, también en una hora libre. Volví a sacudir la cabeza, tenía que olvidarme. Aquel día me habían ignorado completamente, ¿por qué iban a acercarse a mi ahora? Era estúpido estar preocupándose más tiempo por ellos.

Vislumbré un movimiento rápido, a lo lejos, por el rabillo del ojo. Un compañero de la clase había sacado una botella vacía de su bolsa. Lo miré fijamente.

-¡Eh, chicos! - dijo, subiéndose a una mesa y llamando la atención de todos - Berni cierra la puerta, anda. - Berni cerró la puerta del aula con rapidez. - Dado que nuestra querida profesora - todos rieron - no ha venido hoy… ¿qué os parece si nos revolucionamos un poquito y jugamos un ratito… al juego de la botella? - propuso, con picardía.

Dios santo… no podía ser que estuviera pasando eso.

Pero todos respondieron con un sonoro "si".

-¿Jugamos, Aerith? - dijo Tifa, con timidez. Parecía que ella tenía ganas así que no me pude negar y acepté.

Nos sentamos en un círculo con la botella en el centro. Tifa se sentó a mi lado y me miró, nerviosa.

Yo también me sentí un poco nerviosa. Yo no era de jugar a esas cosas, y mucho menos con gente que no conocía. El chico que había propuesto el juego giró la botella mientras decía un sonoro "¡Vamos allá!". La botella señaló a un chico de la clase cuyo nombre no conocía y a otra chica, Adele. Ambos se sonrojaron y se dieron un beso pequeño pero tierno.

Al cabo de 5 minutos todo eran risas y burlas para los que salían a besarse en el centro.

Y ahora Berni era quien giraba la botella. Y, sorprendentemente, le tocó el turno a Cloud. Todos silbaron y Zack y León rieron con sorna. Era increíble como entre ellos se reían los unos de los otros. No me aguanté y también reí.

-Venga Cloud, gira la botella. - dijo Berni. Cloud la giró. Y la sonrisa de mi cara se borró repentinamente. Me quedé congelada. Hielo puro.

-Y la elegida es… ¡Aerith, nuestra querida nueva! - pregonó Berni y todos aplaudieron.

No podía ser. Definitivamente, no.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueeeno que os ha parecido? Os ha gustado? Jeje espero que si (L) Besos y nos vemos en el proximo cap! (KK)**


End file.
